


I'm Here

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Danny’s in the hospital, Ethan spends the night with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Ethan scooted a chair closer to the hospital bed where Danny lay sound asleep. He sat down before taking the teen’s hand and holding it between both his hands. It was way past visitation hours, but a few charming smiles had him in Danny’s room.

Black veins ran up Ethan’s arm, wanting to alleviate as much pain as he could. He was sure Danny had been given painkillers, but did they ever do any good?

Danny blinked his eyes open, and looked over at Ethan, his eyes going wide. “Ethan?”

Ethan nodded. “Yup.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were all right,” Ethan replied. He pressed a gentle kiss to Danny’s hand. Danny looked uncomfortable and Ethan started to pull away. “But I can leave if you want me to?”

“No,” Danny said, holding Ethan’s hand tightly. “You can stay. I just-I-“ Danny let out a soft sigh and looked away from Ethan. “The only guy to ever give a damn about me was my best friend, and he’s in London now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ethan said, and he somehow knew he was telling the truth. He wasn’t going to be like the other guys that hurt Danny in the past, and he wasn’t going to leave him. He leaned in and gently kissed Danny.

Danny kissed him back. “I think there’s some room for you up here. I’m sure it’s a lot more comfortable than that chair.”

“Are you sure?”

“We already shared a bed once,” Danny said, moving over so there was room for Ethan. “Come on up here.”

Ethan smiled and got on the bed, lying on his side so he was facing Danny. He wrapped an arm around Danny and held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Danny shifted closer to Ethan and returned the embrace. “I’m glad you’re here,” Danny whispered. “I haven’t even heard back from Jackson, so it’s nice to know someone cares.”

“Your parents aren’t back yet?”

Danny shook his head, his finger tracing shapes on Ethan’s side. “They took the first flight back, but they probably won’t be here until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Well, you got me here,” Ethan said kissing Danny. “And I’m not going anywhere.” His hand slipped under the gown Danny was wearing, touching his back. Danny sighed softly and moved so he was lying half on top of Ethan. Ethan held him close, draining his remaining pain away. “Rest now.”

Danny had fallen asleep within a few seconds. Ethan stayed with him the rest of the night, wondering how many more times he’d have to see Danny in the hospital.


End file.
